


Birthday Girl || Peggy x Mulligan || Hamilton

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Romance, just pure fluff, only one swear word, this made someone change their ship i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: It's Peggy's birthday and Herc has some fun surprises planned for her! (Guys it's just pure innocence)





	Birthday Girl || Peggy x Mulligan || Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I just got this account so I'm posting on here! Hope you like it!

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." Peggy hummed to herself as she got ready for the day. She pulled on a yellow floral themed tank top and cute denim short-shorts, pulled her hair up, and reapplied some lip gloss. "Happy birthday, dear Margarita---" her phone interupted her with a cheery ding. Peggy skipped over and picked it up, already knowing who texted her.  
  
**Bae Bae: Almost there**  
  
**Pegs: Okee dokee, can't wait!**  
  
Peggy's heart fluttered with excitement. The previous night, Hercules told her he had the whole day planned out for them, starting at noon since Peggy usually sleeps in far too long. They had been dating since Peggy and her sisters met Hamilton's group at a dance club, which was about eight months ago. Neither of them have had their birthdays yet until today, for Hercules' birthday is a few weeks after Peggy's.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell proudly rang. Peggy jumped with joy and ran to open the door. She then saw large gorgeous  flowers, practically glowing with beauty.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Herc! These are so beautiful!" she cried cheerfully, looking up to her smiling boyfriend.  
  
"Only the best for the best!" he replied, handing the bouquet to Peggy. She pecked him on the cheek as he walked into her apartment.  
  
"Did Angelica and Eliza already leave?" Hercules asked as he sat down onto the couch. Peggy put the flowers in a vase and sat down on the couch beside him.  
  
"I assume so. They'll probably be here later tonight. So, what are we going to do today?" The tailor smirked at Peggy's eagerness.  
  
"Well, first we're going to your favorite cafe... Then we're gonna go to the zoo---"  
  
"The zoo!!!!?" Peggy screamed, jumping up and doing a cute little happy dance. Hercules laughed out loud. "What next, what next?" The small girl jumped into her boyfriend's lap, too excited to hear the rest.  
  
"Hehe, then we're going back to the club we met at and lastly coming back here and celebrating the rest of the night with our friends." Peggy squealed with joy. She hugged Hercules as hard as she could, and kissed him on the lips when they parted.  
  
"Oh, I also got you something else..." Hercules revealed a pastel yellow box and gave it to Peggy.  
  
"There's more??" The Schuyler sister gasped. Sitting on Hercules' lap, she gently opened the box to reveal a bright yellow dress and---  
  
"OMG A YELLOW BANDANA!!!!! IT'S JUST LIKE YOURS!!!" Peggy hollered, "Did you make these yourself?!" Mulligan nodded. Peggy wrapped her arms around Hercules' neck and kissed him. They sat like that for a minute before Mulligan's phone beeped. They parted and Hercules checked his phone.  
  
"Oh, babe, we gotta get going," he said. Peggy got off of him with her box. She started walking to her room.  
  
"I'm going to change into this, OK?" Hercules nodded as she closed the door.  
  
Peggy could feel the love and hard work radiate off of the outfit. When she put it on, it fitted her frame perfectly. The top was a cute highcut sleeveless top (I hate having top twice) and the yellow skirt hung just above the knees. Peggy put the matching bandana on like a headband and observed herself in the mirror. She looked adorable. She grabbed some tan small-wedge shoes (ya know, wedges or something) and left her room.  
  
"So, what do you think?" Peggy asked, beholding herself to Hercules. He looked up from his phone and gasped.  
  
"You. Look. Amazing!" Mulligan dropped his phone and picked Peggy up, spinning her around. Their laughs harmonizing perfectly. He sat her down and grabbed his phone.  
  
"So are you ready to go now?" Peggy slipped her shoes on and nodded. Hand in hand, they left the apartment. 


End file.
